


We Share the Same Bones

by ILikeCookiesLoads



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Broken Bones, Fluff, Hiding Medical Issues, Hurt/Comfort, Minor Injuries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-24
Updated: 2018-05-24
Packaged: 2019-05-13 07:23:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14744468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ILikeCookiesLoads/pseuds/ILikeCookiesLoads
Summary: When a particularly strong akuma injures Ladybug, and the whole press finds out, Marinette, sharing the very same injury, knows that nobody can find out. And she's willing to suffer for her identity.But a certain blond boy can't not notice his friends suffering, no matter how much she insists that everything is good.





	We Share the Same Bones

Ladybug leaped in the air, doing a flip and landing gracefully on the other building, next to her companion, Chat Noir.   
"What's the plan my Lady?" he grinned at her, a toothy grin.   
"Don't know yet but," with a quick twirl and shout, "Lucky Charm!" she found herself holding a... "rubber duck?" she groaned, but smiled as her 'Ladybug Vision' started, "Chat," pointing, "think you can manage taking out the entrance the sewer?"   
Chat gave her a grin, "your misjudge me my lady, just give the order."   
"Now."   
And as usual, the over complicated and unknowable plan began. The akuma chased after the rubber ducky, all the way into the sewer, with shame he could not swim, Ladybug ran at the akuma, she reached out, got her hands on the item she knew held the little black butterfly, and was about to break it when, BANG.   
She hit the wall hard, nothing unusual, and she didn't feel pain, but her leg hit a pipe, and she fell to the floor ungracefully.   
"You okay?" Chat was quick to take on keeping the akuma away.   
Ladybug didn't respond, instead she broke the item, purified the ladybug, and returned everything to normal. Suddenly the three of them, Chat, Ladybug and the akuma victim, stood just above the sewer. But not for long, Ladybug collapsed only to be caught by Chat.   
"Hey, I got ya," he quickly moved her into a sitting position moving to check her leg, he clenched his teeth, "that doesn't look very good my lady."   
And the news reporters nearby agreed.   
"Ladybug, are you okay?"   
"It seems Paris' hero is injured!"   
"An ambulance is on it's way."   
Ladybug found herself gasping, more form the shock of the fall and the sight of her leg, which with the skin tight costume looked so much worst, she didn't feel any pain, not yet at least, but she was dragged out of her shock when she heard the familiar beeping of her earrings. She quickly stood up, leaning on Chat.   
"I'm fine," she reassured, be it herself, her companion or the press, "I need to be on my way."   
Chat frowned, "my lady, you really should-"  
"I will, but first I need to detransform."   
Chat nodded, "okay."   
And with use of the yo-yo, Ladybug left, without touching the ground, finally she landed in her room, detransforming on top of her bed, she groaned, the pain was starting, she let her head collapse onto her pillow as Tikki flew up.   
"Marinette! You're leg!"   
"I know, I know... I hit a pipe, it's not too bag," she reassured waving the kwami away.   
Tikki moved over to the leg, "it looks really bag Marinette, you need to go to a hospital."   
Marinette nodded, "I know, I know, but I can't go immediately, if I do everyone will know I'm Ladybug!"   
Tikki frowned, but nodded, "you have a point..."  
Marinette reached over and grabbed her phone, she turned down the news and was greeted with the akuma victim thanking Ladybug and Chat for saving them, the press thanking the two heroes, and finally, the sight of her leg, nobody was mean about it, wishing ladybug the best of luck healing, but the sight of it made Marinette flinched, it really did look bad, she was almost surprised Chat let her leave, not that he could have stopped her.   
"Marinette," Tikki looked at the phone, "I don't think that-"   
"Tomorrow, Tikki, I'll accidentally fall down my stairs when I get up and then dad can take me to the hospital, sound good?"   
Tikki smiled and nodded, "okay Marinette, but don't break the other leg as well when pretending to fall," she crossed her little arms, and put on a serious expression.   
Marinette reached out and hugged the kwami. It wasn't long after that Marinette fell asleep, she had been lucky that the kwami attacked late because nobody came up to check on her. 

The next morning, the shock had passed and it was pure pain. Marinette groaned and whipped away tears. Tikki flew up, "Marinette, you're leg is all blue."   
"Yeah, yeah," the girl stood up, groaning as she put weight on the leg, she left it up and hopped over to her wardrobe, changing clothes how she could.   
"Marinette, are you awake?" her mom called up.   
"Yes mom! Just getting dressed!" she responded.   
Before going down, Marinette decided to turn on her phone, just to check her messages but... everywhere, everything, was talking about Ladybug's broken leg and how if anybody in Paris broke a leg under 'mysterious consequences' it may be Paris' superhero! It was a joke, plaid as a joke but, Marinette fell onto the bed. What if some people took it seriously, like Alya.   
"Marinette," Tikki flew around, "what are you doing?"   
Marinette looked up at Tikki, "n-nothing, come on, we need to go school," she pointed to the bag.   
"But Marinette... what about your leg?"   
"I'll... I'll figure it out," Marinette promised, "but the news... it's too risky."   
Tikki wanted to argue, but knew Marinette had too much of a point, so instead she moved into the bag. Marinette managed to get it on her back, and by lending her weight on the railings and limping quite obviously, get downstairs.   
"Oh, honey, are you okay?" Sabine moved over instant worry.   
This caught the attention of Tom, who ran over, "did something happen?"   
"It's nothing," the girl reassured her parents, sitting down at the table, "I just fell out of bed this morning and twisted my ankle, by the time I get home from school it will be good as new!" she reassured with the sweetest smile and voice.   
The two adults looked at each other, hesitated before, with just a look, deciding to believe the girl, at least for now, "okay, well, special breakfast today, I made new cakes!" Tom announced moving to pour a glass of milk and slice some cake.   
Marinette managed to play of the pain like it was nothing, talking animatedly in an attempt to not think about it. When it came time for school Tom offered to drive her, and although her first instinct was to decline, she realized that it would do nobody any good if she further hurt her leg, so she nodded gratefully. Her father kissed her goodbye and wished her luck as she climbed out of the car, she stood still for a second, eyes on Alya who waved and waited.   
Marinette took a deep breath, her father was gone, she walked over to Alya normally, with a smile on her face, as if her leg was perfectly fine. Big mistake, it hurt like hell, but she couldn't risk it, even limping could be seen as suspicious. Especially to Alya.   
"Hey girl! Have you see the news?"   
"Y-Yeah, Ladybug got hurt, I hope she gets better soon..."   
Alya nodded, "yeah, definitely, I'm super worried!" she frowned, "the worst thing is that no hospitals have had anyone come in with a broken leg, which means she hasn't gone to get treatment, god I hope she is okay, she could be seriously injured? I might search Paris tonight just in case she couldn't get home or something."   
Marinette shook her head, "she's a superhero, she probably has like super fast healing powers or something!"   
"Hm, maybe, but just in case."   
Thankfully, the bell rang and they all moved to head into class. Adrien and Nino catching up and managing to change the subject, instead talking about whatever new movie was coming up. 

Class was a nightmare. Which is to say, it should have been a perfectly normal class, boring, yeah, but that's what class was meant to be like. But the problem was that without anything to keep her mind off of the excruciating pain well, Marinette could feel tears falling down her cheek and was super quick to wipe them away, before anybody could see them. Her breathing was forced, it hurt so bad, she took deep breath, closed her eyes and concentrated on her breathing.   
"Marinette!" the teacher frowned, "pay attention please!"   
"S-Sorry," the girl quickly sat up straighter, whipping more tears away.   
"Are you okay?" the teacher walked over.   
"Oh, um, yeah, I just got some allergies."   
The teacher nodded, "well, if it's acts up anymore you can always go see the school nurse-"   
"It won't be necessary miss!" Marinette could feel herself panicking, "it's nothing, really!"   
The teacher nodded, "okay Marinette, that's fine, just so you know."   
Adrien stared, he couldn't help but frown, seriously, if Marinette suffered allergy she should probably go to the nurse. He knew that allergies can be quite horrible if you didn't do anything about them and the more he looked the more he noticed her whipping away tears, he made a note to himself to talk to her between the next class. 

The bell rang, and Marinette practically collapsed, her head falling to rest on her arms and a deep sight.   
"What is up with you girl?" Alya rubbed her back, "I didn't know your had allergies?"   
"Oh um..." Marinette appreciated Alya being new this year, otherwise she would know Marinette didn't have allergies, "yeah, well, their usually not as bad as this year," she shrugged.   
"Some years are worst than others," Adrien came down, "due to the pollen and stuff," he waved his hand in the air, "but you should probably go to the nurse."   
Marinette blushed as her crush looked at her, regretting how horrible she must look, puffy cheeks, bloodshot eyes, "it's fine, really."   
Adrien frowned, "I'll walk you over if you'd like?" he smiled sweetly.   
Marinette felt herself blushing, thankfully, it just looked like another symptom of the allergy, she shook her head, "I've taken a pill, it won't be long until it takes affect," she reassured.   
Seeing Adrien so worried, was causing Alya to worry, and as Nino came down, "I've never seen you have any problem with allergies," the worries increased.   
"That's because she hasn't got any!" Chloe shouted, standing up and walking over, grabbing Adrien's arm, "I've know her ever since we were little and she's never had any! She's just lying to get attention."   
Marinette felt like crying at that, because half of it was true, she was lying, but not for attention, the complete opposite, to avoid attention.   
"Oh will you shut up!" Alya shouted, "what would you know?"   
"Sorry, but I know more about Marinette than you," Chloe crossed her arms, "I've know her for years longer."   
"So?" Nino crossed his arms, "you didn't even know the name of half your classmates for years."  
"Hm," Chloe turned to Adrien, "don't listen to them."   
Adrien pulled his arm away, "I'm sorry Chloe, but it's true that you often don't notice this kind of stuff," he pointed out, moving towards Marinette, "and it is quite disrespectful what you're doing," he pulled out some tissues form his bag, Plagg passing them out, to hand to her, so she could properly dry her tears.   
By this point, other classmates were standing up and it looked like an all out fight was about to being until... the teacher walked in. And suddenly, everyone was silent, moving to sit and do nothing more than a slight glare. 

This next class was just as painful for Marinette, but she realized she had to do a better job of hiding her state, otherwise she was going to cause further suspicion, especially after reassuring them that she had taken medicine that would take affect. So, with all her will power, she took deep breaths, closed her eyes, opened them, let her mind wonder to elsewhere, somewhere harmless, and managed to slow the tears falling, whipping her eyes, managed to get them less red, get her cheeks to unpuff slightly. By the end of the class, she was looking significantly better and she knew it because none of them asked her anything.   
Of course now she had a new problem, walking, and not just walking, now was PE, and she had to make up some excuse to not do it. She supposed the allergies would work but... if she used that the teacher would definitely send her on her way to the nurse. She could say she twisted her ankle but she had made an effort at the beginning of the day to walk normally and pretend that wasn't the case, she wished she had got her father to write her a note, then she could just show the note and sit down like nothing.   
But no, now she was facing the possibility of PE. She supposed her best option would be to just do it, and perhaps be a bit bad at the class today. Yeah, it was the only viable option. 

She walked out the classroom, almost last, due to her taking her time to pick up her books, and having told Alya to go on ahead. She didn't expect to be tackled as she walked out, pushed against a wall by a certain bully everyone knew and hated.   
"What do you want Chloe?"   
The girl glared, throwing her blonde hair back, "I want you to stop acting so stupid," she growled, "we both know you don't have allergies, no matter what they say, I remember three years ago your would make flower crowns."   
Marinette paled, because that was entirely true, and surprisingly smart for the usually quite dim bully.   
"I don't know what your planning, but cut it of!"   
Marinette frowned, "allergies get worst over time Chloe, you might not have allergies and then develop them!" she defended.   
And Chloe hesitated, "I don't care, stop acting so pitiful, either way."   
And with that the bully left, Sabrina behind her gave Marinette a sorry look, and Marinette realized that the girl did have allergies and probably empathized with her. Although this just made Marinette feel worst about lying.   
She made her way down the stairs, putting a lot of her weight on the banister, Adrien who was already warming up saw this and ran to help, "Mari," he groaned, "you need to go the nurse!"   
Marinette blushed, "I'm good," she rushed down, not letting the blond boy help her, probably the only reason Chloe didn't break out into another tantrum.   
She almost collapsed when she touched the ground, placing far too much weight on the broken leg, but she didn't, instead she collapsed on the second step, throwing her arms around. Alya caught her with a raise eyebrow and a laugh.   
"You are so clumsy girl!"   
Marinette giggled, "uh, yeah, sorry."   
Adrien came down, with a disappointing look, he was about to say something when the teacher blew on the whistle, indicating for them to start running. Marinette groaned and started running with everyone else, well, more than running she was walking, very slowly.   
"Marinette!" the PE teacher, "boost that pace now!"   
Marinette was about to do so when Adrien spoke up again, "she isn't feeling too well due to allergies sir!"   
The teacher hesitated then nodded, "fair enough, do your own pace then Marinette."   
Marinette smiled and nodded, grateful for the boys interference this time round. After an hour of running, Marinette could feel the trousers growing tighter, her leg and obviously inflated. The pain was unbearable, but still she refused to cry, refused to draw anymore attention to herself. 

Marinette stood at the top of the stairs, ready to head home, but the idea of walking home seemed like torture to her. She stood there, staring at the stairs as if it were an exam she had blanked out on.   
"Mari," Adrien stood behind her, but this time she didn't blush, she had more important things to think about then her crush.   
"Yeah?"   
"Would you like me to walk you home?" he offered.   
This surprised Marinette, "your driver-"   
"Isn't here yet so if I hurry..." he smiled.   
Marinette smiled back, "but last time you ran away with me it didn't turn out too good, don't tell me it will be the same?" she joked.   
Adrien laughed, "well, I hope not."   
The walk began, they were talking about the movies but as soon as they were a little further away from the school, Adrien changed the subject in the blink of an eye.   
"Chloe says you don't have allergies..."   
"Oh um... yeah, I noticed."   
"I thought she was lying but... then I remembered your flowers design with real flowers and well..."   
Marinette went pain, she looked up at Adrien expecting him to be angry, instead he looked really worried, "I-"   
"Can tell me what it is, I can clearly see your in pain... somethings up and... and I think I know what it is..."   
"R-Really?" Marinette wanted to run.   
Adrien took her hand looked down at the leg and pointed, "it's um.. inflated, and beginning to show."   
"I-I... just twisted my ankle this morning... it's... it's..."   
"Come on Mari," Adrien shook his head, "I realize I can be quite dense but..."   
The girl looked down, "Adrien please you can't-"   
"Tell anybody, yeah I know... I know why you choose to hide it, come on, I'm going to get you home and once there I'm going to put a make do cast on it. One for just the next couple of days, after that you make up some excuse and head to a doctor, okay?"   
Marinette nodded, "yes."   
Adrien smiled, "you're really cool, by the way."   
Marinette blushed, "you too..." she realized what she had said, "I mean... I-"   
The boy laughed, taking her hand, come on, "my lady."   
And those two words, those two words, "you're not?!"   
"How did you think I noticed?" he grinned at her.   
Marinette's eyes widened, and suddenly, Adrien was no longer a god to her, but a human. Her favorite human in the world perhaps but human none the less.


End file.
